In modern software mirroring solutions, bulk data is continuously copied from a primary volume to a secondary volume. Typically, conventional verification of the bulk copied data is deficient and fails to ensure that updates are accurate. This can cause unexpected hardware/software problems that result from lost or uncopied updates. In some cases, these discrepancies may not be reported for an extended period of time, e.g., until disaster recovery testing encounters data corruption on the secondary volumes. One reason why extensive verification is not done today is because typical methods of comparing bulk data across primary and secondary volumes causes performance drag on the data mirroring software. This performance drag can increase latency time of the mirror copy.